poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The next morning/Mondo a Go-Go (Tino Tonitini, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy's Big Picture Show)
This is how the next morning and the heroes arrived in Mondo a Go-Go in Tino Tonitini, Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show. sun dawns brightly, beaming down on a picturesque field. The picture is only marred by a despondent boy wheeling his bike across the grass. The boy looks exhausted, as though he's been up all night. Kevin: "Oh, what's the use? Probably getting back at me. For what, I don't know." spots a speck of mud on his bike and tries to clean it. Suddenly, he spots something, and his eyes bulge. He looks at it; it is Eddy. Eddy jumps in fear and clambers over a rock to a hiding spot. Kevin: "Eddy?" he leaps on his bike and gives chase. "Eddy!" feet pound the ground as he races to escape Kevin. Kevin: "Time's up, Dorko!" disguised as Eddy, rounds a corner and ducks behind a tree stump to where her sisters are. Marie: the hairpiece "What a drip! He fell for it like a ton of canned hams." is picking up speed when May is suddenly stuck into his path. Kevin's body slams into the human block and wraps around her. His bike continues at it's high pace and slams into a concrete barrier, crumpling into a complete wreck. Lee: Kevin "So watch where you ride, huh tough guy?" Kevin: "NOOOO!!!!" is snoring peacefully away. His friends are snoring as well. Suddenly, Edd sniffs the air. Catching a foul odor, he awakens. Looking up, he sees that he and his friends have in the night huddled together, and that Ed's butt is currently resting on his head. Edd: "Is that Ed's–" quickly gets up. Ed falls onto Eddy. "Good lord! Horrid! Icky! Foul!" a beat "Oh, who am I kidding. I just slept in my clothes!" goes over to the jar of fireflies and opens it. Eddy begins to fight his way out from under Ed. Eddy: Ed off "GET OFF!" lands in front of him. "Shoulda stayed at that motel." a deep rumbling is heard, and an earthquake occurs. Ed stands up. Ed: rumbling "Yep. Belly's empty. Breakfast, Double D?" Edd: "I'm afraid we haven't any food, Ed." Ed: panicking "Food for Ed! Eat now! Ed hungry! Eddy, belly sad!" pulls out Eddy's hairs. "Breakfast for Ed, Eddy!" gallops off, desperately searching for food. Eddy: "Breakfast? I'm in!" runs after Ed. Edd: up the rear "Wait! Where are we going?" Eddy: "Thataboy! Find me an omelette, Ed! And some bacon!" Edd: they've gone off a cliff "Stop!" grabs Eddy. Eddy: "Ed!" grabs Ed, and all three fall to earth. The Eds: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the screaming stops. A seat from a Ferris wheel rises up, the Eds on it. Eddy: "What happened?" Edd: "We seem to be on a Ferris wheel! Eddy!" Ed: scared "Too high guys!" Edd: "Ed! Stay calm. No sudden movements now." Ed: out "Down for Ed, Double D!" starts to run on the cars, spinning the wheel around. Edd: "Ed! No!" runs faster and faster, spinning the wheel at incredible speed. His foot catches on the seats in which his friends are sitting, and he gets in with them. Shortly thereafter, the Eds fly out of the car and hit a sign over the amusement park's entrance. The sign breaks off and falls. Edd heaves himself out from under it. Edd: "Oh, now look what we've done! Goodness gracious, when will this day of malfunction and mishap–" realizes his friends haven't come out from under the board. "–um–end?" pulls himself out. Eddy: "I'm really starting to hate slapstick." stares at the board in quiet contemplation. Ed: up a half-eaten corn dog "Breakfast, guys. Finders keepers!" gobbles it. Eddy: "Glutton." walks over to Edd. Edd: "Mondo A-Go Go. Now why does that sound familiar?" Eddy: "It don't. Ed! Find me one of those corn dogs, will ya? I could eat a horse." reaches into Eddy's pocket and searches through it. He pulls out Eddy's wallet. "Hey hey hey! Get your mitts off my wallet." Edd: off the postcard "Eddy, look!" postcard is a copy of the park's sign. Edd: "Mondo A-Go Go! See how the billboard and the postcard your brother sent you match? He must have mailed it from this amusement park!" Eddy: it "It does? He did?" his friends "He's here?" into the air ecstatically "WE'RE HERE!" races around the park, looking for his brother. "BIG BRO! WHERE ARE YOU, BUDDY? HEY!" Edd: him search "There's so many places he could be, Eddy!" Ed: "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Eddy: "BIG BRO! IT'S ME! EDDY!" his friends "LOOKING KEEP LOOKING! HE'S GOTTA BE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!" a telephone pole "BRO!" his friends frantically look for Eddy's brother, Ed stands up and slowly walks towards something he sees, as if he's in a trance. He stops, looking at it with a dazed look on his face. Eddy: Ed "Hey, why don't you quit standing there and do something–" Ed: "WHALE!" points to it. Edd: "A whale?" is pointing at a whale-shaped trailer. "Eddy, didn't you say your brother was once a whaler?" Eddy: "That's his place!" ecstatic "That's gotta be his house!" Ed: around "Eddy's big bro! I am Ed! See me?!?" falls out of his pants. "I am okay." Edd: through his ties "Opinion please, Ed. What do you think? Plaid? Stripes. Perhaps more conservative, yes?" selects his usual tie. Eddy: "Our problems are over, boys!" strides towards the trailer. is happily riding Wilfred. Suddenly, a crunch comes from behind him. Sarah has fallen off the pig. Sarah: "Darn it!" Jimmy: "Sarah? Are you okay?" falls off as well. "Oh, phooey." Sarah: "We fell off that stupid slippery pig all the way over here, Jimmy!" Jimmy: "Wilfred can't help his oily complexion, Sarah!" squeals. "Ooh! I think he wants us to follow him! Hurry!" Sarah: muttering "Oh for Pete's sake." leads them down the road. They are but a few blocks from Mondo A-Go Go. Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts